


Bottom Severus Parody

by Dawnfaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfaith/pseuds/Dawnfaith
Summary: Severus has picked up a weird book from the hallway now Every guy is fighting for his love, What shall Severus do?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Severus Finds the Book

I can't believe that Know it All Tried to correct me! Severus Snape Potion Master! And Youngest well I use to be the youngest until Potter came into the school and started giving me panic attacks. _Damn Dumbledore for the unbreakable vow For now all I can do is keep saving the boy and after that take a vacation_ Falling down on the ground I growl noticing a Notebook was the problem. Who leaves Notebooks out in the open where a person _ME_ Can trip on it, The book was Purple Leather and had strange engravings on the top. Standing i pick up the book staring at it like it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Opening to the first page I read the first set of lines aloud

_Gryffindor will fight for you till the end, They won't notice until you show that you aren't all you seem, Scream and they will Bring you Pleasure, Cry but not in pain but Gratitude, This is my gift to you Young one now Rise and look Young once more before this war._ Starting to feel dizzy I groan seeing the hallway Spin and all I want to do is rest so that's what I do. 

"Is he okay?" 

"Is he a student here?" 

"Kyahh HE'S SO HOT!" 

Voices...Loud obnoxious noise! 

I open my eyes peering up into the face of Dumbledore Groaning I stand up rubbing my Forehead Tired and annoyed but there's something missing, I look at Dumbledore "Headmaster we have a problem!" I explain to him what happened not caring if it's in front of the students. "Ah...Well that explains why you look younger than before" Dumbledore pulls out a Mirror to show me my reflection and DAMN I DO LOOK HOT! Long Silky Hair into a messy bun, My eyes have a silver tint with small details, My outfit is still my teaching robes but I do look a little feminine hourglass hips....and I HAVE Piercings on my left ear My top Earlobe has a Lion and the bottom of my Earlobe has the hogwarts Crest.....That Book! As I stare at the other children I notice I'm wearing Red Nail polish instead of Black...Dumbledore Steered me into the Great hall talking about a sorting "Headmaster are you crazy!? I have work to do!" 

"My Dear Hot Lava Ahem I mean my Dear boy you can't work in this condition so I'm sorting you and your new name shall be decided by the Sorting hat!" I sit in the stool waiting for the hat to land on my head when it does....The name and House it has decided for me Made me furious 

_Jaden Hogwarts! Welcome and I shall sort you now...Oh what's that not Slytherin, Hufflepuff but you wouldn't be good as a Ravenclaw either. I'm not calling you stupid I'm listening to Hogwarts wishes and she wants you her "Ward" To be with people who will get you out of your shell so you shall be..._ GRYFFINDOR!

I felt faint actually no hearing everyone at Gryffindor cheer for me made me feel welcomed I'm finally going to the house Lily was in when we were separated as young children, Making my way to the Bright red and gold seats I notice Potter- No Harry looking at me smiling...I want to wake up from this dream

"Hey I'm Harry Potter what's your name?" 

"I'm Jaden Hogwarts" 

"Hogwarts as your last name Wow!" 

"I'm her Ward until I graduate..." Blushing hearing Harry Laugh and pat my shoulder 

"Don't be nervous you will love Gryffindor house and I love your eyes their...Hot Sorry! Anyway these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" 

I lift my drink in welcome and sigh looking at the Hogwarts Crest....I can't wait to have my original age back I'm no longer Severus, I'm not Jaden the Ward of Hogwarts and a nobody...I lost my titles WHAT DID I DO WRONG!


	2. Jaden Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden has finally found out what it means to be the ward of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I previously had a chapter but it was erased so I thought I might as well start the second part once again but better this time _Bows Gratefully_ Thank you for reading my stories that are average

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts once again as a student not as Severus but Jaden Hogwarts _Ward of Hogwarts, Hot Boy to sleep with, Has a crush on Harry Potter, Will be visiting the burrow for this Summer_ It took about twenty minutes for me to calm down about seeing red heads in one place, But I was more angry about that Red Head Girl! SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE HARRY OR ME ALONE FOR ABOUT A WEEK. I can still remember her smile and touch all over my body it made me want to cast an unforgivable and be sent to Azkaban but that would make Hogwarts angry..... _She gave me another chance might as well use it_ Dumbledore standing next to me as floo to the burrow Fireplace, Dusting my clothes off I see that the burrow hasn't changed one bit while I was an adult.....it's more Comfortable in the sense of my heart but I would never say that to Molly Weasley Face. "Ah Molly Dear Please come and say hello to Hogwarts Ward!" Dumbledore called inside the living room like it was the most natural thing ever, Molly ran into the living room giving the Headmaster one of her Mom Bear Hugs "Oh Albus it's great to see you once again! Who's this?" Dumbledore smiled at me his eyes twinkling like a freaking star. Glancing from the ground I stare into Molly's Eyes and went to introduce myself "I am Jaden Hogwarts the Ward from her Majestic Castle, I was told about the Burrow and wanted to meet the rumored Weasley Family. I heard all of you were Gryffindor to the max, You can't have too much Red in the family tree!" Molly smiled shaking my hand.

 _Two Hours Later_

ALL THE WEASLEYS ARE CRAZY FOR FOOD AND QUIDDITCH 

Sorry must calm down but it's insane how I survived two hours in the burrow without exploding from all the food I ate, I met the rest of the family and they didn't recognize me which is to be expected considering I was transformed into a first year once again. Taking my hair out of my Man Bun I start to comb it with my secret Ivory Comb, The girls squeal asking if they can braid my hair into one of their favorite Characters....Sadly I accepted and my hair turned out with two braids in the front and the rest of my hair into a French ponytail I BLOODY LOOKED LIKE THORIN THE BLASTED DWARF Bill Weasley literally took my hand and kissed the back of it while his wife wasn't watching.....Harry's face made me want to run it was like he and Bill were arguing over me NO NO NO

"Jaden my dear lad how did you enjoy seeing everyone again but not as an adult?" Snorting I paint my nails silver with details of dragons "I did not mind Headmaster merely thinking about foolish Gryffindors and being Kings of Hogwarts, I like to point out while in private you can call me by my real name." Dumbledore pats my head like I was a dog waiting for food.....WHERE'S MY COLLAR

_Night Time in the secret Chambers of Hogwarts_

_He Who Holds no light in his eyes but Within shall carry the fortune that has claimed Mankind for all eternity_

_It runs through his fingers like Threads and pulling on one will make the King Fall until nothing is left_

_Bare the throat among the alphas, Omega in heat of the southern_

_That is our Plead til this night for Jaden The Princess of Hogwarts_

Flash of Bright Light made Jaden cough shutting his eyes tightly, It hurt to think that this was his fate....Hogwarts what shall be done with him. The thought leaves him as he fades into nothingness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you feel? Should I add more? _Sets The Book on fire but it doesn't burn_ ARE YOU KIDDING ME! LEAVE A COMMENT _The Book grows an adorable Kitten Face meowing_ UHHH


	3. Harry VS Bill Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a chapter with no Jaden/Sev in it so sorry if it's not good enough, But I really do want to see who will win for Severus hand. Also just pointing out The Potters will be coming back to life along with other characters that died in the war. Ginny fans I won't make it seem like she's evil! She'll be a sister to Jaden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill Weasley will challenge Harry for Jaden.....WHO WILL WIN LEAVE A COMMENT

_Bill POV_

Jaden was such a cutie with his hair like that and those eyes that looked like molten silver made me want to kiss those cheeks....The feel of his hand was everything I imagined but I have a wife so I must stay loyal. Harry face was warning me to stay away from what is his _Snort_ Harry Belongs with Ginny and That's it. Jaden will be mine before the end of his first year at Hogwarts....Now how to get rid of Fleur and Harry, _Don't get me wrong I love Fleur but I feel like every guy is after her charm and I need a break from seeing her gloat about my scars to every man saying "He's mine and I would never leave him for anything" Harry is like my little brother but he's after a Half Werewolf Meat and Family is at the bottom_ Harry walks in wearing his school robes, He was humming loudly and dancing to an invisible beat IT ANNOYED ME, HE'LL BE NEAR JADEN AND I'LL BE WITH FLEUR, My wolf growled at the injustice of it all.

Harry was so happy that today he'll see Jaden in Class and in the dorms for the whole Few Months until the holidays, Last night he had gotten a vision of his Parents looking at him saying "Soon" Then he woke up to get dressed but it bugged him that Bill was looking at Jaden that way....Like he was his mate NO! _I will not let that happen Jaden is like a Goth Angel and Hogwarts Ward, She would never let Bill come close to him....Must be painful to know that I won't be getting closer to Jaden either_ Harry remembers Trying to Dose Jaden Food with a love potion and Hogwarts was furious. He was stuck trying to kiss himself in the Great hall for everyone to watch, Hogwarts saying in his mind _Returning the Blackened Hand to it's Dealer, Don't make another miserable Stake to claim my ward Harry Potter The Boy who Lives....For now_ Shuddering at the memory He's in the kitchen making himself some breakfast and see Bill looking at him like he's the most pathetic thing in the house "Bill what is wrong?" Bill just glares even harder trying to hide his anger "Jaden is a great guy is he not?" Hearing the stressed voice made me look up "Yes he's a wonderful Person and Very Intriguing" 

Bill looks at his wedding band speaking once more but no anger is shown "Do you want to date him? You Blush everytime he passes by you, I thought Ginny was your Type of Girl" Harry choked on his tea glaring at Bill seeing his Not so well Hidden Smirk. Ginny was a great girl but her fantasies about marrying him was getting out of hand and the kissing was too wet almost like Cho Chang when she was mourning Cedric Diggory, "Ginny is Great but I need to think about our relationship, She needs to know that I can't always be with her....Bill you sound angry whenever I say Jaden Name Could it be you have feelings for someone younger than you? Fleur is a great woman it would be a shame to know you was cheating before she's pregnant" Bill stood up suddenly grabbing the Front of Harry's robe Sneering whispering "I'll be the one to protect Jaden Hogwarts Potter not You, Fleur may be my wife but we can all see what she truly is once I have Jaden you'll be out of the picture Got it?" Harry Gripped Bill's Wrist smirking "You don't stand a chance, I'm always Near Jaden you're not....Now let go Wolf I have a Babe to Catch" Bill let's go of Harry glaring at him "This challenge is accepted Potter, May the Best man Win" Shaking Bill's hand Harry says "May the Loser Die by the Prize Hand" 

Bill storms off slamming the door behind him steaming with anger how dare that boy try and win Jaden without his permission. _I will win and Jaden Shall Kill Harry_

Harry forgetting about his breakfast stood up and took out a portkey to Hogwarts smiling as he already sees Dumbledore waiting for him outside "Where's Jaden Headmaster?" Dumbledore grooms his beard smiling "He's in the Great Hall Harry, Oh and before I forget" Dumbledore stops smiling eyes glowing a pale blue "Hogwarts has told me what you tried to do and I'm sorry that I have failed you so my boy but please don't use underhanded means to get what you want, For I too have also lost someone dear to me for the same reason" Gulping Harry nods running into the School Dumbledore behind him One question in Harry's mind _Who are you really Jaden Hogwarts and why does everyone protect you from me, I will find out before Voldemort catches wind of this_

Seeing Jaden eating dessert with cream on his cheek Harry smile wiping it away with a napkin _I won't lose Jaden, He's mine before the end of all time_ "Hey Jaden so what's for today Class work, I Forgot mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing okay! Hopefully I will update more often, I appreciate that everyone enjoys reading these stories with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first part....But there will be more! LEAVE A COMMENT _Hahaha ___


End file.
